Blue is as Good as Red
by SeptemberGirl84
Summary: A night out brings Lee and Amanda closer. A few moonlights by Emily Farnsworth also. Rated strong T. Old story from 2007


_**Blue is as Good as Red**_

* * *

Amanda looked amazing in blue, Lee realized as he watched her from across the ballroom. The dress was made out of a shiny blue material that clung lovingly to her frame with thin spaghetti straps and a dangerously low backline. Her curly brown hair was left to flow down her back, and Lee's hands itched to wrap themselves in it's thickness. She stood talking to Lady Emily Farnsworth, who was the hostess of the ritzy British Embassy party. Both Emily and Amanda were his only true friends; Emily his mentor, Amanda - She was something more.

Lee watched his partner laugh, realizing he was beginning to have mixed emotions when it came to the brunette in his life. Amanda always had an irresistible and simple charm about her, but he just thought of her as a business associate. But now - now he was becoming fevered around her, experiencing things he never had before. His heart would beat erratically from one look, his throat would go dry if she got too close, his body ached for hers so badly that it left him weak. The new sensations he was feeling unnerved him, making him unsure of how to go about telling her his feelings.

Lee had thought red was her color, but now he was not so sure.

* * *

Amanda could feel Lee's eyes on her as she chatted with Emily, glad she had worn the new dress Emily had bought her. She had seen the look on Lee's face when he met her in front of her house earlier that night, the expression close to desire and awe. She could almost feel his scalding gaze tracing the length of her spine that was exposed due to the low cut of the dress; she shivered.

"Amanda dear, here comes our Scarecrow." Emily patted her arm and moved away. "Be gentle on him dearie; he's clearly smitten."

Amanda suppressed a mischievous grin, pretending to have not heard Emily. _**'Could**_ _ **the infamous Scarecrow really be interested in someone like me?'**_ Amanda thought wistfully, hoping it was true. For over three years Amanda had watched from afar as Lee chased all sorts of women around, knowing he wasn't going to find what he was looking for with any of them. He was looking for a family, a place to belong, and that was something that only she could give him. She jumped when a slightly large, hot hand came to rest on her bare shoulder. Amanda loved the warmth that radiated off Lee's hands, making her feel safe and protected.

"You look amazing." Lee's voice was rough and deep, prompting her to look up at him. Amanda had always know Lee Stetson to be a handsome man, but now that she knew him better she could see the true, caring man behind the tough exterior.

Big mistake.

Lee didn't bother to wipe away the look in his eyes, the one that had been there all evening. It made his hazel eyes dark and twinkle like a little boys, but with the experience of a grown man behind them. She could read a barely masked hunger and desire in his speaking eyes. Amanda could barely breathe, her body was warm and her chest was tight.

* * *

"Thank you Lee." Amanda murmured as she dropped her deep brown gaze, the one that was capable of making him lose all sense of who he was. He noticed the light blush that crept to her cheeks, making his temperature rise. Lee loved the fact that he could make her blush from a simple word or look, knowing she was attracted to him by that small action. Lightly he trailed his hand slowly, teasingly down her silky arm, until he took her hand in his, savoring her softness and the electricity that passed between the two of them. His body thundered.

"How about a dance?" Lee struggled to control his voice, trying to ignore an inner voice that prompted him to drop whispers of desire in her ear as they danced. _**'Please say yes.'**_

"I'd love to." She smiled brightly, squeezing his hand gently. Her smile made him giddy with delight as he led her out onto the dance floor. To Lee every man in the room should look up and be jealous of him because of the angel he held in his arms, but he would settle for just being with her as they glided across the floor.

* * *

Emily watched the whole scene with a smug grin. _**'I knew it, be happy kids.'**_ She continued hosting, stealing glances at the couple. They were completely immersed in their own world, proof of the love they were hesitant to speak of. It seemed that an aura of peace and serenity had surrounded them, isolating them from the world around them.

* * *

Amanda couldn't believe Lee was dancing with her of his own free will, and not as part of their covers for some case. Never would she have imagined a hard core loner agent like Lee Stetson could have a heart of gold underneath his charming dimpled smile and gun. She knew she would be the luckiest woman in the world if he said that he loved her. Soon, however, all thought drifted away as she snuggled close in the security of his strong arms, wishing with all her heart that he would return her love and be holding her like he was now forever.

Gradually as they were dancing Amanda noticed that Lee had edged closer, pressing his hard body to hers. She fit his every curve like the mold from which he was cast, two parts of a whole. Her blood sizzled and her breath came short, mind spinning. She could hear his heart beating from where her head was resting on his collarbone, beating in time with hers. She wondered if this is what it would feel like when she awoke every morning, being in his arms, hearing his heartbeat match hers. Would the quietness and peace surround them as dawn came, bathing them in golden sunlight that lovers share? With a tiny sigh Amanda gave herself into Lee's care. _**'If only.'**_

* * *

Lee had a hard time accepting that Amanda was actually letting go, letting him protect her in ways he'd only dreamed, even if it was only for a dance or two. His wish was to hold her like this forever, as if she were a precious and fragile thing, a once in a lifetime dream come true for the night. True there had been friendly touches and flirtatious words in the past, but never to this magnitude or intensity. He felt her nuzzle against him again, a small sigh escaping her. That was nearly his undoing.

He craved to kiss her ruby red lips, to tell her his heart, to, to - _**'Best not think of that**_ _ **with Amanda molded to your every curve, Stetson.**_ **'** Despite his cold logic on how wrong things could go if he fell in love with Amanda he knew that his heart would eventually overrule his brain. On his internal argument continued even as he buried his nose in her fragrant brown hair. She smelled of rose scented shampoo and her own personal flavor that added a tang to the sensation.

Suppressing a frustrated growl Lee tightened his grip around Amanda's waist, and laid his cheek against the top of her head. Dragging in a deep breath of her intoxicating scent he continued to fight his internal war. Being so close to the object of his inner struggle didn't help matters, but made his heart begin to overrule his head. He wanted nothing more than to hold her in his arms every day, to make love to her every night for the rest of their lives, but it was never going to happen. That thought alone almost made him cry in despair.

* * *

 _ **'Thanks Emily.'**_ Amanda thought as Lee pulled her closer, feeling rather than hearing a rumble deep in his chest. She nearly came undone at the sound, mind wandering to other, more private activities that they could share. Amanda quickly dispersed the thoughts, knowing that they could only lead to trouble. She had heard tales of the extracurricular activities of the mighty Scarecrow at the office, and wondered if those exploits were true. _ **'Thanks for everything.'**_

"Lee?" She said sleepily, his warmth lulling her into a lethargic state.

"Um?" He slid a hand up her bare back that was exposed due to the low backline, pulling her closer, leaving a trail of tingling shocks in the wake of his hand. Amanda couldn't help but tremble, imagining more touches similar to that elsewhere on her body, in more intimate locations. But it was getting late, and she needed to go.

"This is wonderful." Amanda sighed and pulled away. "But I really should get back home to Mother and the boys."

Lee nodded but she could see the disappointment in his eyes. She hated to do that, but her sons came before her happiness, no matter how much she wanted it. He knew she was a mother first even with her job of protecting the nation. And if he wanted a relationship he knew she was a package deal; accept Dotty, Jamie, and Philip or no Amanda King. Maybe that was why he never voiced his feelings toward her.

* * *

"It is getting pretty late." Lee admitted leading Amanda off the floor, a hand resting on the small of her back. He could imagine his hand gliding upward to the thin straps that held the dress up, teasingly ridding her of the expensive material, and then swooping in to make her weak in the knees, loving her like no other man can. "Let's get you home."

"I thought you wanted to stay and enjoy the evening a bit more." He could hear the uncertainty in her voice. In truth, he only wanted to stay if she were staying; only wanting to dance with her. All other women seemed to pale in comparison to her elegance, her purity. Over the years he had come to see that a good looking body didn't mean a beautiful soul and engaging personality. Yes, he did want an attractive body, but more than that he wanted a fiery spirit to live with. He wanted HER, and her alone. Preferably alone at his apartment.

"Don't worry about it." Lee said nodding to Emily, signaling that they were leaving. He caught the lady smiling knowingly, like she knew what was going on in his head. She had known Lee for nearly two decades, so she usually was right on her insights. Amanda rambled on,

"- really, I can call a cab, or one of Emily's drivers can take me." She protested even as he led her to his silver Corvette. He still couldn't get over how she could say all that in one breath. It was a gift only she had; well, her and Dotty, that is.

"A-man-da." He sighed, stopping her tirade. "Just get in."

* * *

Amanda obeyed, knowing she had little choice. Lee could be so stubborn sometimes, and his charming smile could get her to do about anything. And when he gave her the puppy eyes, oh, was she in for it. Those deep, sad eyes were what had gotten her into the espionage business to begin with. She wouldn't have helped him if it hadn't been for the pleading in his speaking eyes. For the hundredth time she asked herself why he had to be so handsome. She always had a weakness for good looking men, and Lee was the best looking she had ever seen in her life.

He got behind the wheel without a word, starting the car and pulling away from the embassy. _**'What is he thinking? Is he wishing he hadn't left the party? Will he ever love me the way I love him?'**_ Her heart ached at that last thought. Amanda had loved Lee for over a year and a half, but what if he was only in it for one thing? She couldn't bear it if he was using her.

Amanda knew about his past and all the women that have decorated it, but she was hoping that with them working so close for so many cases that he would come to see her as a woman who deserved his love. True they had become closer, but would anything come of it? Amanda prayed something would. She had little luck when it came to men, but one look from Lee could stir feelings a whole night with Joe never could.

All too soon they had reached her house, and she knew their evening would have to come to an end. She held back a sigh of disappointment.

* * *

"I had a really lovely time tonight, Lee. Thanks for inviting me." Amanda said as Lee parked in front of her house, shattering his thoughts of a life with her and her sons, even Dotty. He had never had a real family and deep inside he was hoping Amanda's family could be his. He has witnessed her gentleness when it came to her sons, and the respect she held for her mother, making him appreciate her all the more.

"Emily insisted, but I had a good time." Lee tiptoed around what he really wanted to say. "Besides, with Philip's games and Jamie's projects you've rarely had any time to enjoy yourself." The enclosed space seemed to get smaller, making Lee perspire. Or was it Amanda? He glanced at the strip of pale, strong leg that was exposed by the slit up the side of her dress. Definitely Amanda. Lee swallowed hard, trying to rid himself of the carnal thoughts he'd been having all night. By doing nothing Amanda had become the most alluring woman he had ever known. He felt his body warm and become tense.

* * *

Amanda didn't want the evening to end, enjoying Lee's presence, but she knew she would have to get out of his car sometime soon. They had gotten close to something while dancing, and she was afraid that if she stepped out of the car it would be gone. Amanda didn't know if they could regain the magic of the night once they part, and it was a tentative hope that here could possibly be something more between them. She didn't know quite what she wanted, but she knew it wasn't in her house.

"I don't want to." She looked down at her hands that were clasped tightly in her lap, voice tiny. _**'Did I just say that?'**_ Amanda gasped silently, beginning to blush again.

"Don't want to what?" He asked confused, turning to look at her. She could feel his eyes tracing the contours of her face, but she refused to look up. The phantom caress made her tremble in desire and excitement.

Amanda took a deep breath. "I don't want tonight to end." She confessed, turning to look at him as he covered both her hands with one of his large ones. His thumb skimmed against the back of her hand like a soft breeze, touch endearing. His eyes bored into hers, looking for the truth in her words. She saw hope beginning to blossom in those mesmerizing depths, tempered by patience and fear.

"Me neither, but we shouldn't - you - I mean - " Lee's voice trailed off at the evident hurt in her eyes. _**'I thought so.'**_

* * *

Amanda had just told him that she didn't want to leave him, and what does Lee do? He turns around and tells her to leave. _**'Fool. Idiot.'**_ She moved away from him and opened her car door, forcing him to release her. He stopped himself short of grabbing her hand and yanking her back down, covering her mouth with his own and make her understand his frustration.

"See you tomorrow Lee." Her voice was hollow, gutting him. He had never wanted to hurt her, but in being a coward he hurt her just the same. If he didn't say something now he could very well lose her, and he couldn't let that happen. He couldn't lose her like he had lost everyone else.

"Amanda, wait!" He scrambled after her, grabbing her hand. She didn't lift her beautiful brown eyes to his, and that hurt him more than any hateful words she could utter. He had to make her see, he had to tell her. "I'm sorry." His emotions were in an uproar, scaring him. "Don't be angry, please. I don't know what to do."

God, it was hard for him to admit such a weakness to her, even if she knew many of his prior weaknesses. He was always supposed to know what to do, but when it came to the woman he loved he drew a total blank. No matter how truthful he was being, he was afraid she would turn away from him.

* * *

Lee's confession gave Amanda the strength to look him in the eye. She saw the truth in his hazel depths, the fear of rejection, the hunger and loneliness that mirrored her own. Her heartbeat quickened and hope bloomed inside. _**'Is this really happening to me?'**_ She wondered as they looked into each others eyes.

"All you have to do is tell the truth." Amanda replied watching his eyes change. She silently urged him to tell her his heart, to tell her what she prayed he always would.

"The truth?" He echoed, fear in his eyes. Her hope fell as did her dreams.

"Oh, well." She sighed. "At least I tried."

Before Amanda could turn away Lee wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a fierce embrace. She could feel his body trembling hard against hers, out of fear or hunger she would never know. Motherly instincts welled up inside her, wanting to soothe the little boy that she knew was buried deep. Instantly she relaxed against him, inhaling the smell of him, memorizing everything about the man she loved.

* * *

She was so very soft as he held her in his arms, slowly giving in. Lee buried his face in her neck, holding her to him with an iron grip, her arms around his shoulders. It seemed so right to be together like this, no pretenses, just two people in love. He clung to her like a drowning man. **'** _ **Tell her you love her, you idiot!'**_ His inner voice yelled at him.

"I love you Amanda." He groaned into her silky skin, a weight being lifted off his heart. His lips brushed her skin, briefly tasting Heaven, feeling her quake in his arms. She smiled against his chest, making his blood pound.

"I never thought I'd hear you say that." Amanda snaked her hands around Lee's neck, looking up into his face. The motion was somehow extremely sensual, making him shiver. The smile on her lips was wide and suggestive, eyes shyly inviting. He felt as if he were falling for a practiced temptress, not a simply unassuming woman.

Biting back a groan Lee clamped his mouth onto Amanda's, kissing her like he'd always wanted. He had obsessed over the fantasy, but the reality was much sweeter. He wanted to spoil her for any other man, making her only hungry for him and his love. He drowned in the sensations the kiss provoked. It felt as if he were pulled into hurricane, his thoughts spinning out of control, the eye of the storm being Amanda.

* * *

Amanda melted against Lee, not caring if someone saw her making out in her front yard. _**'Finally, after three years I get what I want.'**_ He was pulling her closer, hands greedily exploring parts of her that she didn't think he could through clothing. For the second time that night the world around her disappeared. She responded by running her tongue along the roof of his mouth, pressing her pelvis to his. She could feel his shaft coming to life, but knew now was not the time or place to go that far.

After what seemed like forever they pried their swollen lips apart. Holding each other close they fought to catch their breath, bodies aching, lips burning. Amanda wondered what a night with him would be like if a simple kiss could energize her so. She smiled slyly, imagining what a steamy night with him would be like. Slowly her pulse rate settled, Lee was running a hand down her hair, and she moved to look up into his face. He was slightly flushed and her red lipstick was smeared all over his lips, giving him an inciting appeal.

"I love you too, Lee." Amanda wiped her lipstick from his lips, and in return he lightly kissed her fingertips. His lips were no longer dry, but moist with her own juices, still trembling in desire. "But we really do need to get some sleep." _**'And NOT in the same bed, even though I want it badly.'**_ Gently she removed his arms from around her waist, as his previously glazed over eyes cleared and refocused on her.

* * *

' _ **In the same bed.'**_ "Yeah." Lee cleared his throat after Amanda had touched his lips so delicately, body throbbing. Vividly he envisioned her light touch all over his body, rousing him further. Giving her a feather light kiss before he backed away he said, "I'll see you in the morning."

"Bye Lee." She smiled as he opened the door to his 'Vette, her cheeks flushed prettily. He wanted to stay, but knew to take things slowly. Amanda was worth the extra attention.

"'Night, honey." After blowing her a kiss he drove away, replaying their kiss over and over in his mind. He knew that in his dreams Amanda would meet him and they would finish what they started in her yard. He smiled in anticipation.

* * *

Amanda went into her room and called Emily.

"Yes, dear?" The elderly woman answered.

"Blue is as good as red." Amanda indulged happily.

"Good, good. You've go quite a catch love." Emily said before hanging up. Amanda knew she had found the man of her dreams, more happy and content than she had ever been in her life before meeting Lee Stetson. She thought she would burst from excitement as she dressed for bed. Laying down to sleep she knew that tonight, in her dreams, Lee would fulfill her every want and desire.

* * *

"Enjoy it kids; it's rare." Emily smiled.


End file.
